noche de pareja
by cloe.airinne.7
Summary: la grandiosa bienvenida que le espera a Ren tras meses sin ver su amada novia.


Realmente era el hombre más afortunado de todo el mundo, después de todo ¿Cuántos hombres tienen la suerte de tener a la mujer más sexy de todo Japón solo para uno?

-¡vamos Corn! ¡Quedaste de enseñarme, o le diré al presidente que me dé el maestro que me ofreció!

Y allí estaba yo intentando guardarme as ganas de no abrazar a mi hermosa novia que lucía más que seductora con ese bañador negro. Ahora su cabello estaba más largo ya que no se lo había cortado desde que comenzamos a salir.

-no, no pienso dejar que otro te esté babeando encima ¿te acuerdas del último profesor?

La última vez que permití que tuviera un maestro fue cuando ella recién se había convertido en mayor de edad, nosotros llevábamos poco tiempo saliendo ya que me declaré a ella un mes antes de su cumpleaños.

Una importante revista de celebridades la había premiado como la mujer más sexy en el medio Japonés, y bueno, todos (al igual que ahora) querían que ella lo escogiera, la verdad es que el cuerpo de mi hermosa Kyoko había cambiado bastante desde que ella tenía 16, cuando la conocí, sus caderas eran más marcadas y su figura curvilínea se había marcado mas, definitivamente ya o era la niña que conocí, sino la hermosa mujer que amo y amé de siempre.

-casi golpeo al imbécil de "maestro" que tenias esa vez, nunca más dejaré que otro hombre te toque así.

-pero Ren, él tenia que hacerlo, se suponía que tenía que enseñarme a bailar Tango, y sabes que ese baile es… bueno – ella se puso toda colorada. Claro seguramente se acuerda cuando tuvo que bailar con migo en el departamento.

Fue lo más erótico que he tenido en mi vida, cuando ella salió de mi habitación con un ceñido y cortísimo vestido negro, perfectamente maquillada con labios carmesí y el pelo recogido, casi me muero allí mismo, quería solo lanzarla a mi cama y enseñarle que con esas cosas no se jugaban, pero ella estaba interpretando un personaje. Me movió como quiso, m tocó como se le dio la gana y me excitó hasta un punto que no creí posible, podía sentir su cadera rosando la mía mientras sus suaves piernas entrabas por mi entrepierna exigiéndome tocarlas, mi extremidad cada vez se hacía más presente, no pude evitarlo y comencé a besarle el cuello, cosa que la hizo gemir. Esa noche conocí el infierno con esa chica, deseando algo con todas mis fuerzas pero amándola lo suficiente como para no hacerle daño. Si eso no era amor, no sé que lo era.

-cómo sea.

Ella entró al agua y yo la seguí de cerca, la verdad ya era de noche, estábamos dentro de una piscina serrada y temperada, con buena iluminación y buen "ambiente" ya que por suerte no había nadie rondando cerca.

-está exquisita el agua dijo ella antes de zambullirse por completo, la verdad se suponía que estaba aquí para enseñarle a nadar bien, ya que ella consideraba que saber l básico no era suficiente para el nuevo papel que interpretaría. _Siempre tan dedicada_

Ella se sumergió y del fondo tomo vuelo llegando a la superficie y llevandose el pelo hacia atrás.

_Dios pero que sexy era._ Estos eran los momentos que agradecía poder ser su novio y tocarla cuando se nos dé la gana, porque osino estaría perdido intentado contenerme.

- ¿te he dicho lo sexy que eres cuando estás en el agua? De seguro todos te amaran más después que hagas la serie.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado y me sonrió, yo me acerqué a ella y la abrasé levantándola y besándola apasionadamente, ella me tomó por la nuca y me atrajo hacia sí, retorciendo su cuerpo en mi pecho haciéndome desearla mas cerca.

- Bueno, tú no te quedas atrás tampoco – respondió en mi boca. – o te recuerdo quien es el hombre más sexy de todo Japón.

Yo me reí en su boca y seguimos besándonos como si la vida se nos fuera sin eso, yo la tome del trasero y ella me rodeo las caderas con sus piernas. Quien hubiera pensado que mi tierna Kyoko algún día se volvería en una mujer tan "atrevida" (según ella) pero eso era lo hermoso de ella, que podía cambiar rápidamente y era impresionante como se sentía siempre uno a su alrededor.

Ella me besó en el cuello y supe que estaba tratando con Natsu, a ella le encantaba mi cuello, bueno le encantaba eso y rasguñarme la espalda de una forma que me dejaba a sus pies.

-Natsu, creo que deberíamos parar, sabes en que terminaremos – la verdad yo no estaba nada convencido y ella lo sabía.

- ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo? – ronroneó y apretó mas sus piernas en mis caderas haciendo que mi extremidad tocara su "zona intima" – vamos Ren, no te he visto desde hace meses, te fuiste a filmar a otra ciudad. ¿Es que no me echas de menos?

Maldición ¿Por qué tenia que sacar a Setsu justo ahora?

-pero amor, estamos en una piscina.

-completamente solos, sin nadie alrededor, solo tú y yo.

Ella me besó de forma pasional, en nuestros tres años de relación nunca nos había tocado separarnos por tanto tiempo y eso ambos lo sentíamos. Y entonces lo libere ¿qué importaba después de todo? Como ella había dicho, no había nadie alrededor y nos merecíamos una noche para nosotros después de todo lo que habíamos pasado. La besé lujuriosamente, mordiendo sus labios, apretando mas su cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo contra mi firme y sólidos músculos, estaba a punto de perder total control sobre mí mismo y estoy seguro que el de ella también, cuando ella se escapa de mis brazos y se va nadando, a unos metros de distancia se voltea y m mira, yo totalmente confundido la sigo con los ojos y solo escucho una suave risa – bienvenido a Tokio mi amor, espero que te halla gustad mi bienvenida.

Mentira, ¿ella me excitó solo para mofarse de mí?, la mire con cara de poco amigos pero luego me di media vuelta y Salí, esto no se quedaría sin consecuencias.

- ¿Ren? – ella ahora tenía voz preocupada, pero no voltee, si ella quería jugar así tendría sus consecuencias.

-voy al baño mujer cruel. – ella rió un poco mas y yo desaparecí de su vista. Luego de hacer todas mis necesidades, calmarme y lavarme bien las manos me fui de nuevo donde estaba mi juguetona novia, pero antes que me viera apagué todas las luces del recinto que teníamos solo para nosotros, la vi dejar de nadar y buscarme con los reflejos de la luna, entré al agua con solo una cosa en la mente. _Bueno amor es hora de a venganza, espero que te prepares porque hace meses que quiero sentirte. _


End file.
